1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid-tight (airtight and watertight) slide fasteners, and more particularly to a fluid-tight slide fastener suitable for working clothes for construction workers in rivers, fishermen and farmers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known airtight and watertight (hereinafter referred to as "fluid-tight") slide fasteners have a fluid-tightness throughout the entire length thereof including at portions around top stops. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) 34-10974 and as reillustrated here in FIGS. 10A, 10B and 10C, this prior slide fastener has a top stop B of generally C-shaped cross section secured in clinched form to top end portions A of a pair of opposed fastener stringers so as to effect a fluid-tightness therebetween; the upward movement of a slider C is terminated when the slider C comes into abutting engagement with a lower end of the top stop B. In other words, the top stop B does not enter the guide channel of the slider C even when the slide fastener is fully closed.
Because of such exposed top stop B, the prior slide fastener is unpleasant in appearance.